1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An AC (alternating current discharge) type plasma display panel is receiving attention as a self-emitting, thin display device.
FIG. 1 shows a general arrangement of a display device that employs such a plasma display panel.
A plasma display panel PDP 10 shown in FIG. 1 has column electrodes D1 to Dm, which serve the respective xe2x80x9ccolumnsxe2x80x9d of the two-dimensional display screen, and row electrodes X1 to Xn and row electrodes Y1 to Yn, which serve the respective xe2x80x9crows,xe2x80x9d formed respectively on two glass substrates (not shown) that oppose each other. Here, the row electrodes X and Y are aligned alternately on the above-mentioned glass substrate that serves as the two-dimensional display screen. A single row is served by a pair of row electrodes X and Y. Between the respective glass substrates mentioned above a discharge space is provided in which is sealed a mixed noble gas, mainly composed of neon, xenon, etc. At each intersection part of the above-mentioned row electrode pair and column electrode, including the discharge space, there is formed a discharge cell that serves as a pixel.
A driving device 100 applies various drive pulses to the column electrodes D1 to Dm and the row electrodes X1 to Xn and Y1 to Yn of PDP 10 to cause various types of discharge, corresponding to an input video signal, to occur at each discharge cell of PDP 10. PDP 10 thus provides an image displays corresponding to the video signals by means of the light emitting phenomenon accompanying this discharge.
To display images using a plasma display panel in such a manner, a discharge must be made to occur for each pixel. Presently, a plasma display panel thus tends to be higher in consumption power than a CRT or liquid crystal display. Meanwhile, image displays of higher luminosity are also being desired.
The present invention has been made in view of the above points and an object thereof is to provide a plasma display device with which high luminosity display is enabled while keeping down the power consumption.
A plasma display device of the present invention is equipped with a plasma display panel in which a discharge cell, corresponding to a pixel, is formed at each intersection part of a plurality of row electrodes pairs, corresponding to display lines, and a plurality of column electrodes aligned to intersect the above-mentioned row electrodes. Interposed between the column electrodes and row electrodes is discharge space having sealed therein a dielectric layer, which covers the above-mentioned row electrodes, and a discharge gas. The plasma display device has a general reset means, which causes a reset discharge for forming a wall charge on the above-mentioned dielectric layer of all of the above-mentioned discharge cells. A pixel data writing means causes a selective erasure discharge that selectively erases, in accordance with pixel data corresponding to an input video signal. The above-mentioned wall charge is formed in the above-mentioned discharge cells. An emission sustaining means applies sustaining pulses, having a voltage value of 200 volts or more, alternately to each row electrode of the above-mentioned row electrode pair to cause sustained discharger to occur repeatedly only in the discharge cells in which the above-mentioned wall charge remains.